Blue Eyes and the Bike
by SophieStoryTime
Summary: Dean and Castiel are high school children. Dean finds himself mesmerized by Castiels stunning blue eyes and teaching Cas how to ride a bike. When they go back to Deans, the two fall in love. (Thanks to my best friend Kali for giving me the idea of kid Cas and Dean!)


Dean sat in the noisy classroom, looking out of the window. It was a warm summers day and he longed to be outside, not stuck in a dusty old school. The class silenced when their teacher entered the room. He glanced an eye at the old man but quickly turned back to looking out of the window.

"We have a new student joining us today Everyone be nice to Castiel!" The teacher announced joyfully.

Dean grunted and tore his eyes away from the window to take in the new kid. He was wearing black trousers and a brown hoodie which was way to big for him. Dean gasped as he moved his eyes up and they locked with stunning blue ones. They were like the ocean, and Dean swore he could drown in them. Castiel smiled at him and Dean flashed him a smile back. He felt his cheeks flush red and quickly looked away.

The teacher assigned Castiel to a seat a couple of rows behind Dean. He silently cursed the teacher for not sitting this blue eyes wonder beside him.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not gay!' _Dean screamed inside his head.

He promised himself not to talk to this Castiel kid...but there was nothing wrong with looking at him right? Thats what he found himself doing over the next few days, looking over his shoulder or sitting up something reflective. However hard he tried, he could never get enough of those mesmerizing features.

* * *

A few weeks later Dean was leading his bike out of the garage. It was finally the weekend and he was trying to forget the upcoming Maths exam. Dean looked up and almost dropped his bike. There, on the opposite side of the street, was Castiel. He was sitting cross legged in the front garden playing with a rather fluffy tom cat. Dean was already half way across the road when he realised he was walking over to the boy and the cat.

"Do you live here?" Dean said, nodding to the house.

"Yes I do. Your name is Dean right?" Castiel replied.

"Yeah. Dean Winchester. Castiel...hm...I'm calling you Cas for short ok?" Dean said, leaning his bike on the white picket fence.

"I have never been called Cas before...I like it! So is that your bike?" Cas questioned, tilting his head to one side.

"Yes it is. So do you ride?" Dean asked, smiling at the way Castiel admired his bike.

"Unfortunately no. I would like to learn though!" Cas said hopefully.

"Come here then, let me teach you." Dean offered.

A huge smile spread across Castiels face. Dean noticed the blue eyes light up, and he could not help but drown in them all over again.

Dean held the bike steady while Cas clumsily climbed on.

"Now put your feet on the pedals and hold the handle bars tightly." Dean instructed.

"You won't let me fall off?" Cas asked, his voice slightly shaky.

"Of course not. Now slowly start to move your legs." Dean said, making sure to keep his voice calm.

Once again Cas did as he was told. Dean moved his hand to Castiels back to steady him. He could feel strong, but tense, muscles under the thick jumper. Deans heart pounded under his own shirt as he took in Castiels perfect features.

They were picking up the pace and Dean moved into a steady run, making sure to keep his hand firmly on Cas' back. The bike started to wobble and Dean took a hold on one of the handlebars. He could feel Castiels soft hand under his own. He gave a reassuring smile and noticed he was grinning insanely. The wind rushed through Castiels messy hair making him look even more attractive.

_'I'm not gay' _Dean hissed inside his mind.

"I'm going to let go ok?" Dean yelled.

He felt Cas' muscle tense up again.

"Ok." Cas called back, determination in his voice.

Dean stopped and instantly missed holding Castiels hand.

_'Ok, I might be a little gay.' _Dean told himself.

He suddenly realised Cas was fast running out of pavement and franticly yelled "Brakes! Cas pull the brakes!"

It was to late. The bike hit the bush, sending Castiel head first over the handlebars.

"Are you ok? You took a nasty tumble?" Dean said, helping Cas up.

"I'm fine. Just grazed my knee. Is your bike ok?" Cas asked, brushing himself down.

"Not a scratch on it, that thing is indestructible! I better take you back to mine and get you a plaster." Dean said, noticing the blood on Cas' knee.

Dean picked up his bike and dragged it along with him while Cas supported himself on his other side. Castiel dug his fingers into Deans shoulder as he hobbled along, wincing every now and again.

"So is bike riding for you?" Dean mocked.

Cas laughed and said "No, I don't think so! It was great fun while it lasted. Thank you Dean."

"No need to thank me." Dean muttered, going bright red.

* * *

Dean settled Castiel carefully on one of the dining room chairs. Cas moaned as he lifted his trouser leg up over his bloody knee. Dean reached up into the medical cabinet and dug out a plaster. He handed it to Cas.

"Let me clean the cut first." He explained as he ran a cloth under some cool water.

"Ok. I like your home." Cas said, looking around.

"Thanks. Now this might hurt a bit." Dean explained as he got down onto the floor.

Castiel flinched as the damp cloth touched his skin. Dean noticed him digging his hands into the chair.

"Hey it's ok. Not that bad right?" Dean said, reaching up and stroking one of Castiels hands.

_'Ok dude, you are TOTALLY gay.' _Dean admitted to himself.

Castiel smiled and Dean couldn't help the warm tingly sensation that ran through his body.

"Plaster?" Dean said.

Castiel handed it to him silently. Dean stuck it to his knee it the most delicate way possible. He looked back up into those blue eyes and let himself drown in them. For the first time Dean let his heart take over his actions. he sat upright, now level with Cas.

"Dean...do you think me and you could be friends?" Castiel asked nervously.

"No Cas. I don't think we could." Dean replied softly, locking his fingers into Cas'.

"Dean I don't understa" Castiel tried to say.

He was cut of my Dean pressing his lips against his. Castiel ran his tongue over Deans lips, desperate to taste more. Dean shoved his tongue into Cas' mouth. He wanted to map this inside of Cas' mouth, to taste every part. It felt like a life time when the two parted. They were slightly out of breath by the action.

"Dean, you said we couldn't be friends?" Castiel panted.

Dean grinned and said "No we can't. We can be boyfriends though?"

"I would like that. I would like that very much." Castiel whispered, leaning forwards for another kiss.


End file.
